Blood Diaries
by Tobi202
Summary: Come with me" he said. "we could use some one like you" oc x Madara Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

"My, my Kourui… just look at yourself," I said looking at my reflection. Blood was spilling out of my finger nails and eyes. "Time to drain some of that precious red liquid," I walked in to my medical office and sat in a small chair in the corner, stuck a needle into a vain and let the blood run down into three separate glass jars.

I continued on with my morning, I ate a lovely breakfast of pumpkin muffins and pumpkin coffee. After, I trudged upstairs to get dressed. I threw open my closet and picked a simple bright orange dress. When I had finished dressing, I looked around my closet at the array of colors. They where color coded but the order fell: Orange, Purple, Green, Red, and the opposite wall held black gowns and shirts. I looked at the first shirt in the Orange section, "Mada? Where are you? I miss you." I walked down to the end of my closet and found my set of armor, a black kunai proof vest and a pair of pants that would change into different radiant colors. "I am getting old… god the Ninja wars have been over with for decades if not centuries." I turned back toward the closet door to see it blocked by a large figure.

"Hello, Kourui" a familiar blood trace filled my senses, I walked slowly toward the figure to see a face that had failed to arrive on my door step since the end of the ninja wars.

"Mada!!" I ran to him and hugged him tightly, then stood on tip toes to see his beautiful ageless features. "So, how is world domination coming along?"

"Later," he said, "first I want to eat and drink, it took a long time to get here"

We headed down the stairs and I took out some pickled dumplings and made some tea. When the tea had finished we sipped and ate in silence.

Finally, Mada spoke, "come with me."

"What?!"

"Come with me, the Akatsuki could use a person like you. You're wise, immortal, clever, strong, not to mention drop dead gorgeous."

"Madara!" I took a breath to controll a sudden out burst "this is my home… I need everything in here… its impossible to get all my medical journals, blood letting equipment, cloths over to the base, not to mention that I rule this area."

He looked at me with his red eyes, "I know u have chosen a successor already, and if I got Deidara down here this would be easily transported" He made a general gesture to his surroundings.

"I will think about it…" I said

"You have two weeks. By then I will be back here with Deidara. I know you will make the best choice Sakki"

I smiled at my nickname I hadn't herd it in a wile.

"When I come back I will not act like my self. You will call me Tobi, and u will give no hint that you have known me longer than this visit… in fact you cant know me at all."

I looked at the Madara that was in front of me now, I put his old younger ninja war self next to him. I put his brother in front of him and the young me holding Madas hand. I remember how that family was and how we grew so far apart. My love for peace had worn thin in the years since the ninja war had ended, but I was old.

I smiled "can u be back sooner?

**Yup thats it... hope u enjoyed!! btw Kourui means Tears of blood or bitter tears and Sakki means thirst for blood. I spent hours looking for the perfect names. next chapter will be more about her backround! give it a chance!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Madara's P.O.V.**

I walked into Pein's room, expecting him to be asleep. Instead I found him at a desk in the corner looking at a bunch of jutsu blue prints. I snorted at his general appearance, you would have too if you walked into a room and found a punk ass sitting hunched over a bunch of blue prints and other documents. He turned and looked at me in general surprise.

"Madara-sama, did some thing happen you are several days early" I put my hand up to silence him.

"Pein tomorrow you are going to call Deidara and I into your office. You are going to send us on a two week long journey we are going to pick up a girl by the name of Kourui last name unknown. We are to get her and all of her belongings and move her into the east wing. You have contacted her and she is awaiting our arrival under the conditions that none of the people in her village are harmed" I handed him a picture of Sakki and watched as he flipped it over to see the back.

"This picture was taken before the ninja wars started how old is this girl?"

I looked at him, glaring beneath my mask "she's as old as I am and looks exactly like that picture" The words had dripped with more venom then I had meant and Pein looked quite taken aback.

"Yes, I will be sure to call you down at some point during the day to… day" he concluded looking at his clock"

"Make it first priority." I said and left the room

**Kourui's P.O.V.**

All ready it had been a hectic week. On Sunday I had to call my successor in as soon as Madara left. We had spent hours planning the smooth transition and the next day I packed all of my 3,204,357 medical journals, along with 7 huge boxes of glass bottles and sterilizing equipment. It was only Tuesday and I was exhausted.

I sat in my medical study and drank a bottle of blood and got to work. I finished all my lab equipment and moved on to my computer, that didn't take long though and soon I was on to my cloths.

Slowly I packed each color into a separate box, I piled all of my black cloths into two boxes and my shoes, not including my old boots, into another. After all this I left and went to bed, packing is not what I do best.

**Pein's P.O.V.**

I locked the door to my room and headed to the office. I passed by Konan but was too deep in thought to say hello. _Who was that girl? What connection to Madara does she have? Why is her last name unknown?_ I went on with my thoughts and entered the office, I only half noticed Madara and Deidara sitting in the room.

"Pein-sama, You are so silly Tobi and Deidara Sempi have been here for an hour." Madara stared intently through his mask as he said this, I had obviously kept him waiting far to long.

"Yes sorry I was distracted, you are to leave immediately on your next mission here is the case file," I handed them the file and sat down still thinking about my prier questions.

"So do you want us to kill her or recruit her? If it's an assassination I think Hidan and Kakuzu are better suited for this. I'm not trained to kill an immortal."

Madara jumped up suddenly but fell back and looked at me expectedly.

"It's a recruit mission…" I said in a monotone voice, "you will leave tonight, you may go pack."

**Madara's P.O.V.**

I walked toward the newly redone east wing. I made sure that the rooms were painted bright colors when it was refinished; I have been planning to bring her here since Orochimaru left. I turned to go down the south wing and entered the first door into my room, tossing my mask onto my bed and heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

As I turned the water on I herd a knock at the door and then a quiet voice "Tobi, are you back yet?" I didn't answer, and proceeded to take my shower.

After, I got dressed and packed then left to go to the kitchen for dinner. I heard a loud crash and some one flew through the wall missing me by a centimeter. The body got up and limped back through the hole. "Sakki is going to have her work cut out for her with those girls here," I whispered to my self. I continued to walk down the hall listening, slightly amused, to the swearing and random slanderous comments.

**Kourui's P.O.V.**

I continued to pack as the days dragged on. It had finally reached Friday and Madara had said he would be here tonight or early tomorrow. I walked through the halls, my footsteps echoed around me. I picked up the last box and began my long decent down the stairs.

"Good I am all done." I looked around at the boxes piled high around me before I pulled a blanket and a pillow out of that last box and fell asleep on the floor.

I felt a slight breeze and awoke with a jolt. Everything was where I had left it but still I felt out of place. I stood and walked around. Suddenly I was falling, and I screamed for a long time before I was caught. I made sure I was okay before I realized I had been caught. I hadn't landed.

"Deidara sempi… Tobi caught an angel…" A voice said.

"Tobi that's the girl not an angel, un!" this I assumed was Deidara

"Aww, but she's so pretty! I cant imagine what would have happened if I hadn't have caught her."

"Oh Ma… Ma?" that was close.

"Huh, are you alright? Did you hit your head? Tobi she just called you mama, un." Deidara burst into laughter.

"Tobi thinks she's just a bit shocked."

I looked at my self and noticed I was still in my black dress. "Stop! We have to go back I forgot my armor! I need it please lets turn back."

Deidara stopped laughing, "I will stay here, Tobi you go if you aren't back in two hours I am blowing all of your crap up, un. Time starts… NOW UN!"

I sprinted off over the lake my toes dipping slightly under the water. I ran quickly through the gate of my village. Straight into the center house and up the stairs. My closet was bare except for the armor and boots at the very end. I heard a cough and spun around to see a rather out of breath Tobi he tossed off his mask.

"You still run like lightning I see" he managed to sputter before I pushed him out and changed.

"Madara, you need to learn to run faster," I told him as I walked out, "we can start training… now." I took off at a vast speed and ran until I saw Deidara. It wasn't until that moment that I realized what I had fallen from at the beginning… It was a bird. I jumped lightly into the air and landed on top of the said bird. "Tobi will be here shortly."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. _"Life can be an adventure if you know how to live it" ~ME~_**

We traveled for days before we got to the Akatsuki hideout. "This is your room that's the medic office the rest of the rooms in this wing you can do what you like with," Deidara told me, "when you finish putting the boxes in the right rooms come to the leaders office." He turned on his heal and left.

I was nearly drained before I got all of my crap unpacked and I still had to go talk to this Pein guy. As soon as I had all the boxes in the right rooms I wandered the halls hoping to find the leaders office. I turned the corner and then another until I found myself back in the medic wing. "Um… Help." As if my plea was actually heard a girl taller then me with amber curls appeared out of my office

"Oh, Kimi I found her!" the girl yelled and another girl popped out of another room down the hall

The girl again was taller than me but her hair was red and strait. "Yeah, yeah I see her," Kimi said in a bored voice. "Well lets go then," they each grabbed a wrist and ran me down the hall pulling me into a random room and pushing me into a chair in front of a desk and leaving.

"That was weird…" I said to myself

"Yes it was you must be Kourui," I whipped around and smiled

"I thought I was alone."

"No, you are very much not alone in fact there will be several of our members in here soon. I am Pein by the way." He told me smiling a creeperish smile.

"Okay…" suddenly the door burst open and in ran Tobi screaming like a girl.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH KOURUI HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" in ran Deidara looking like he himself was about to explode and several other people I didn't know.

"Um, what's going on" I looked at Tobi and Deidara then I noticed that Tobi had several pouches in his hands.

"Who the hell is this, Pein?" A man with slicked back silver hair asked pointing at me.

"Hi…" I said, "Kourui and you are?"

He looked at me his purple eyes glinting "your short"

"No I'm just concentrated awesome. Name please"

"Hidan, leave her alone" Pein said as he ripped the clay out of Tobi's hands and handed it back to Deidara.

Hidan laughed and sat in one of the empty chairs then something dawned on him, "Is she the new member?"

"Yeah, I'm the newbie!" I smiled around at everyone.

One of the members raised his hand; I noted his blue gray skin. "Kisame," Pein called.

"Why are you so short?"

-.-* "Why is your skin blue?" I shot back

"Its how I was born…"

"Same," I shook my head and looked desperately at Tobi.

"Well we better introduce the rest of the gang" Pein said.

He went down the rows of people "Zetsu he will be training you, Hidan, he's immortal, Kisame, part shark, you know Deidara, Itachi, he killed his entire clan the Uchihas, Tobi, he's insane, but you knew that didn't you, Sasori, Puppet master…" and the list went on and on, "Kimi, she's a smart ass, Miki, she's got a perverted mind, Yuki, she's quiet." Pein turned and looked at me "Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Kimi, Miki, Yuki, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Konan this is Kourui."

"Well I'm glad that's over," Hidan said standing up and walking out of the office door followed by everyone except Zetsu and Tobi.

Tobi threw his mask off and his whole persona changed "well Zetsu you can start to train her tonight I'm not sure how much you can teach her," he paused and turned to Pein, "You can send her on only night missions that is it, unless she feels able" I held my hand up.

"Madara, I think that I can handle my self. Pein, send me on any mission you like," Madara looked at me the way he did when I would tag along on missions that he had deemed unsafe.

Pein cut in, "Actually, with all the medic stuff you have to deal with will impact the amount of missions you get to go on anyway."

Madara smiled triumphantly as I stuck my tongue out at him like a child. Zetsu spoke, "Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to get some training in with you," his voice changed, "yes lets go before I have to eat."

"Uh, question really fast, do you have a map of this place its hard to get around," I smiled sheepishly at Madara and Pein. Pein handed me a blue print of the Akatsuki hideout and I fallowed Zetsu to the training area.

"Well, show me what you've got."

I looked at him and mentally slapped myself before Madara walked in.

"Kourui, I think u dropped these in the hall" He held up five vials filled with blood. "Zetsu, if u don't mind I would like to watch and be used as necessary."

"Of course Tobi," his light side said before the black Zetsu spoke, "Well continue show us what you've got,"

I pulled out a kunai knife and rigged it with a thin string and chucked it at Zetsu who was busy rolling his eyes and didn't notice until it tore through his shoulder. I yanked it out and saw white foam instead if the crimson of blood and gasped.

Madara jumped up and clapped. "He's a plant no blood well not a lot at least… Ha would u like a human target?"

I nodded and Madara slipped on his mask and left. "Um, sorry about that"

Dark Zetsu muttered bitch under his breath before light Zetsu said, "Its fine we weren't paying attention."

Madara entered with Kimi and he gave me the thumbs up. I looked at her a little confused and asked, "um Tobi why is she here?" He smiled and made a 'please continue' gesture. "Riiight, okay, um, lets go then," I tugged on the wire and watched as the knife sailed back to me I caught it and through it in one swift movement, but she knew it was coming. She caught it at the tip only cutting her hand, but it was still good, blood is blood after all. I tugged the knife out of her hand and let the blood drip into an empty vial. I pored out two of my full vials and began my jutsu.

"Oh this is the good part!" Tobi yelled. I whispered to the blood and it expanded and grew into a clone "blood clone jutsu."

Kimi looked a little disturbed before I keeled over holding my stomach. Tobi jumped up before I held my hand up and grabbed the kunai knife and sliced my leg. Blood spilled out of the wound and I stood up steady, "I expanded my blood," they nodded "um sorry Kimi but I don't wish to fight you its safer to use a clone, I am more a destroyer then a fighter," she nodded, crossed her arms, and left.

Tobi jumped up and yelled, "Do you need more clones?"

I laughed and shook my head "I need them to have blood" I tapped my clone on the head several times and she split into roughly twenty clones I focused on the blood combination in each of the clones it wasn't very different from my own, but I would have to manage. I focused on the expansion of blood in their brain before long they were all on the ground. "Okay how was that?"

"Good," Zetsu's dark side told me, "excellent," the light side told me before the slid into the ground.

"Well that was weird… Mada what… never mind I don't want to know," he laughed and came down from the bleachers where he had been sitting.

"Are you hungry?" he asked looking at me through his mask. I nodded and he led me to the kitchen.

I felt awkward in the middle of the living room as I watched Madara fix me a bowl of ramen and some tea. The room was large and messy. An array of items sat in random spots around the room, items from Manga books and Anime movies, a few magazines sat on top of a partly scorched coffee table there was a blood stain on the couch and a moldy sammich on the floor. "Ew..." I said absently.

"Here, when your done you should get some rest" Madara made his way to the door before I could stop him.

I ate quickly and walked to my room, but I got lost and slept in the hall instead.

**Sorry it took so long to post we had some word difficulties. I hope you all liked it, I will try my hardest to post a new chap in at least three weeks. **

**_Love, Tobi202._ **


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke the next morning in a room… A room? *How the hell… where the f- * my thoughts were interrupted by voices out side the door.

"Tobi is gonna take a shower then check on Kourui, right! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi opened the door and not seeing that I was awake removed his mask and cloak.

I cleared my throat before his cloak hit the ground. He turned to face me.

"Hi…" I said but my tone was weakened by the look on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking Saki? I spent hours looking for you! Did you forget that a blue print was in you pocket?! I brought you here to treat injury not sleep in a back hall!" his face was livid as Madara's collected features could be… He had worried a lot apparently. "I covered for you missing training saying you where sick, but they wont buy it all day so hustle to the medical wing and take a shower. Zetsu wants a training session tonight again, to make up for the one you missed this morning it may run long." And with that he walked into his bathroom.

I did as he said and went to take a shower. I stepped out and wrapped my self in a soft white towel only to realize my nails and eyes were bleeding. "Shit" I kept the towel on and snuck across the hall to steal a needle plastic tube and blood jars. Unfortunately someone was sitting behind my desk another reading my medical files and yet a third trying to open my safes of blood most of which were empty.

I entered the room anyway and grabbed the things I needed I recognized them as Diedara, Hidan, and Kisame. I turned to them and said "I wouldn't open any of the safes if any of you know any thing about me its my ability to manipulate blood that makes me such a grate med. I would be surprised if I you can read any of those journals without a medical degree, and Hidan If you leave an ass print in that chair I will personally inject you with a blood disease that will make your flesh melt, Mr. immortal." I walked out of the room hearing the wheals roll on the chair and Hidan stand Kisame set down the medical journal he had been desperately trying to understand and Diedara slam shut the one safe he managed to open.

I sat in the corner of my room letting my blood. Zetsu popped up through the floor, something the Akatsuki butt heads failed to tell me was possible. I screamed as the floor bulged and ran. Of course I forgot to properly remove the needle from my arm. Zetsu's weird Venus fly trap opened and the needle popped out… long story short it took me an hour long shower to wash the blood out of my hair and that night I got three extra hours of training…

I entered my room no earlier than 1am to find a Madara in my bed. *This is sooo not awkward… well at least he's wearing cloths this time. * Yeah this had happened before but that's a long, long story. I took a shower before I woke him up so I wouldn't have to worry about falling asleep before his rant was over and not waking up in time to take another shower.

I walked out in a towel thinking Madara would still be asleep he wasn't… oh it gets worse I actually got dressed entirely before I heard him cough lightly… I of course screamed, He laughed.

"It's been quite sometime since I saw you like that." He chuckled.

"You are sick… did you ever think of telling me that you were awake?! Your brother would not approve!!"

"My brother, Saki, is dead and you know it!"

"Stop yelling you fools! The whole house is waking up!" a voice cut in. Who's? Not sure

"Well of course I know it, Madara." I said lowering my voice to a whisper.

"This is not what I came to discus with you tomorrow you need to call everyone in for a check up or a fist visit deal kinda thing because there are no missions it's the best day for you to complete the all." He nodded, turned on his heal and walked to the door where he stopped. "You look pretty hot for an eighty year old hag." He slipped out of the room before I could get a hold of my bedside lamp.

**Cutting it short because I promised to post the new chap this weekend and I don't have time to write more hope you all enjoyed! **** Next chap will be posted by April I hope… first weekend of April at the latest! **

Love,

Tobi202


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I got this chapter done earlier than I thought I would **** so here ya go!  
"My world could fall apart as long as you're here it wouldn't matter" ~unknown~  
I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; However I do own Blood diaries plot and original characters.**

The next day I awoke with a bang, literally… there was a huge explosion and a bunch of yelling. Madara popped into my room grabbed me and brought me to the kitchen. It was a mess! Broken glass everywhere and the wood cabinets were burnt some still on fire. Everyone seemed okay, although they were glaring at the blond haired blue-eyed Diedara.

Madara leaned down and whispered in my ear "good luck making your announcement about your medical examinations," and he ran away… *Sonofabitch! *

I walked over to the fridge and went to grab one of the cans of coke I had put in there yesterday. *What the hell? * They were gone, twenty-four cans of coke just gone. I turned around livid the dust from the explosion had settled and my anger was obviously seen. Hidan belched then his eyes widened. "Hidan, did you drink my coke?" I said keeping my voice even, a menacing look on my face.

"I had one just now and about four last night…" he paused then quickly added "we all had at least one! Tobi had seven!!"

I calmed myself down a bit before retorting to all of them "Well, now would be the best time to inform you all that today I am going to call you down one by one-" I wanted to say and poke you with needles but I continued "for your medical examinations," they all looked like they would rather die. "Okay um you" I pointed to Miki "your first then Deidara then Yuki then Itachi after that I expect everyone else to be in here so I can figure out who goes next, Miki be in my office at nine after your training, thank you."

I stepped over some of the rubble and walked out of the room. *Madara!! Where did you disappear too? *

I continued to look for the coke stealer until ten to nine when I poofed back to my office. Miki arrived at five till, I sat her down and did the whole 'say ah' thing then I stood and walked over to the silver sterile tray. "Do you have trypanophobia?"

"Do I have what?"

"A fear of needles?" I asked. She nodded slowly. *Lovely * I pulled out the wipe and pointed to her arm. "You have a scratch on your inner arm, do you mind if I clean it off?" I walked over without waiting for a response and rubbed her inner arm where I would have to draw blood, right at the bend. I turned "let me get a band-aid, I walked over, grabbing the needle rather than the band-aid and spun around.

~Madara's P.O.V~

I hadn't realized that the cokes in the fridge where Saki's until the explosion. I had slipped out to go get more for her before she beet the shit out of me. When I got back I decided to walk strait to her office unfortunately Deidara, who was livid, stopped me.

"That little priss wants to examine all of us!"

"Tobi thinks that it's a good thing cus if Tobi got hurt she would know what to do to help Tobi," I didn't have time for this it was almost 9:30 and Saki can get crazy without her daily can of coke. "Deidara-sama don't you have to go to her office soon?"

"Yeah, hey what do you got there?"

"Tobi felt bad that he drank all of Kourui's soda so he bought her more," I coked my head to the side, "I was going to bring it to her do you want to come too?"

"Sure… why not?" We walked down to her office before hearing a crash and Miki scream. Suddenly Saki chased Miki strait out of her office down the hall. As she sprinted away from Saki I realized why, Saki was carrying a needle; unfortunately Miki was quick on her feet. Just as they reached us at the end of the hall Miki had to slow down in order to avoid colliding with Deidara. Bad idea just as she slowed down Saki pored on the speed and… BAM! Saki tackled Miki, they wrestled for a few seconds then Saki screamed and jumped up.

"You bitch you bit me!" Saki watched as a string of blood sewed its way through her wound then turned back to… "Where did she go?" she spun around in a circle and then saw Miki's foot she dived for it and pulled Miki back. Saki snagged Miki's arm and stabbed the needle she had surprisingly been able to hold on to and slipped it into Miki's vein and pulled out a vile of blood, she held it up and Miki fainted.

~Kourui's P.O.V~

I smiled at the small vile of blood, proud of my small triumph. I noticed the bag in Madara's hand, "Is that 'I'm sorry I drank all you're coke' coke?" He nodded I smiled at me. Dei just stared in awe at Miki lying on the ground. "Well Dei your up next!" He looked at me with the faintest glint of terror in his eyes. "Take her to her room then head on back so we can get started," I gave a sly grin and then laughed lightly yet menacingly under my breath, *This will be fun *


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright Here it is **** hope you enjoy! **

"**With courage you will dare to take risks, have the strength to be compassionate and the wisdom to be humble. Courage is the foundation of integrity." ~Keshavan Nair~**

~Deidara's P.O.V~

I entered Kourui's office she was sitting at her desk talking to Tobi, _when did they become such good friends?_ I stood in the doorway feeling like an idiot for what felt like hours before she turned and motioned me to have a seat; I sat.

"Hello, Dei," she said before turning to shut the door after Tobi, "Lets see you have three mouths not including your… mouth…" I nodded. "You have been in some accidents where your arms have blown off?" she giggled like a school girl as I nodded, "Well lets see them," she motioned for me to roll my sleeves up, I did. She rubbed her hands over the rough seems where the flesh had come sloppily together and frowned. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long, long day," she muttered as she pulled out a mask.

"What's this for?" I asked as she put it over my face. My vision got blurred before I passed out.

~Kourui's P.O.V~

I pulled the mask off of Dei after a good five minutes then called Madara to help me move him into the other room. "Why is he so fat?" I asked, Madara shrugged. We lugged him onto the sterol-operating table and I let Madara go.

"Sorry Dei but I am going to cut your arms off again and put them back on a little cleaner than before," I whispered as I undid the Frankenstein stitches in his bicep.

**(Sparing gruesome details!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

I put his arms back with a thin blood thread that would fuse his skin together then I waited for him to wake up. About a half hour later he sprang up frantic, then he saw me and glared. I pointed to his arms, "now they look like they never came off, you should be grateful now put your cloak on and find Yuki, please and thank you" I smiled, Deidara looked like he was going to blow _my_ arms off.

At noon Yuki ran into my office holding a half eaten sandwich and a water bottle. "Sorry I'm late, Itachi forced me to have lunch before I came." I had heard about this weird semi-romance from Madara, and from what I heard they where both in love with each other but they where so awkward of a pair they never had the guts to ask the other out.

I smiled, "Not a problem, finish eating and we can begin."

"Thank you," she swallowed down her sandwich and chased it down with her water. She wiped a drip of water away and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry again, Itachi and I grew up kinda close, I helped his 'single-hand' defeat of the Uchiha clan. Yeah he treats me like… well closer than family references… I guess we are… uhm… Friends?" she smiled sheepishly again.

"Sounds to me like you like him more than that," I smiled slyly as she blushed "and if I am being honest it sounds like he feels the same way."

"Well… uh… uhm… w- we should… uh… get started with the ch- check uh-up" she stuttered.

"Yes, lets."

This one was simple went as planed no running down the hall with needles or knocking someone out to operate on their arms. "Thank you for cooperating this has been a long day. I will walk down with you to the common room if you don't mind to collect Itachi and inform everyone who will go next, seeing as I didn't go down at noon I hope everyone is in there I'm only a half hour late," I smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose you aren't sure of the way as well?" She giggled. "I heard about your lost incident, it's okay I got lost my first few days hear too. Come on, let's go to the common room" She motioned me to follow.

IN THE COMMON ROOM COMMON ROOM COMMON… IN THE COMMON ROOM!

Itachi sat in a large armchair watching the television. He stood when Yuki walked in and sat only after she sat on the couch, on the nearest side to his chair next to her Hidan was sprawled out on the rest of the couch. Kakuzu sat on the floor doing the budgeting for this up coming month. Pein was out of his office making a sandwich, turkey and mustard. Madara was on the floor in front of the T.V. I looked around for Kimi, no luck. Then I noticed she wasn't the only one missing, Kisame and Sasori where nowhere to be seen as well. Konan was out today so I had seen her last night.

"Um Itachi your up next. Then if any one can find Kimi she will be up after Itachi. Then Hidan, then, uh, Sasori, Kisame… if anyone can find them… and uh I guess Pein and the Tobi," I smiled and then walked out motioning for Itachi to follow me.

We walked down the hall before the Uchiha spoke, "You seem to have many of us fooled, but I know you I know who you are, who you really are."

I laughed, "How can you know who I am when I don't even know where I come from myself…"

He looked at me "I know your story."

"Entertain me, lets hear it."

"No one knows where you originated but you have a bloodletting jutsu that is the only one known to man. You where found in the middle of a battleground surrounded by several thousand dead men. You where in your teens by then, right? Found by the Uchiha clan and a certain family took a liking to you-"

"Shut… up… you don't know me don't pretend you do." I stated wickedly calm.

He nodded and continued to follow me down this and that corridor until we slid into my office.

I motioned to the seat in front of me. He sat down and I looked at his eyes.

"Seeing as you know where I come from you should know that I know about your clans gift and how it affects the eye." He nodded and I continued, "You will need to perform an eye exam for me, just so I can track the decline rate of your site."

"I understand." And with that the rest of the day went as… well uneventfully besides the fact no one showed up for their other appointments.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is several days after the last chapter ended. I hope you enjoy, there is a little more swearing this time. **

"**Fortune can take away riches, but not courage." - Seneca (Seneca the Elder)**

_The bodies of my clan lay around me along with an over powering blood scent of strangers. Blood was all around me. I watched it glimmer under the hot sun and laughed._

_Days later the last of my clan is buried. The 400 or so solders from another clan are strewn across the town. Their flesh now gone and blood a part of me, only bones remain._

_Voices from a distance reach my ears. At this time I am three or four. I notice that the sun is setting. They wont come till morning. I rest._

_My eyes shoot open. They got me. They know… they know what I won't remember…_

I sat strait up in my desk chair. My nose was bleeding. "What the hell was that?"

I turned around to grab a Kleenex. I exited my office and walked into the kitchen. Apparently I had spent all night in my office, for the base was wide-awake breakfast was being served and I was missing out. Pumpkin muffins.

"Hey! Tobi got you two muffins and some coffee!" Tobi yelled at me from across the room. I walked over to the table he was at and grabbed them and smiled. "There's room for two." He said and indeed he managed to get a relatively secluded table with two chairs.

"Hi." I said he motioned for me to eat before he started to talk in a lower voice.

"Itachi confronted you the other day didn't he?"

"Yes."

He looked at me as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. "I need you to forget about Itachi for now. He's not a concern to you right now. You need to focus on training and your missions."

I nodded as he pushed the coffee into my hands.

"Drink this you look like death." With that he left me sitting there.

When I got up to leave I notice that the whole room had stopped talking and was watching me. 'Why?' I thought as I walked out of the room, 'why pick me Mada? I Know I wished for you to come visit but-' my thoughts were interrupted by a whisper of paper.

I looked at the source of the noise, a small paper dragon. It flapped its wings up to my open hand and unfolded its self; a note was scrawled across it.

_10:50 Pein's office, find Hidan and Zetsu and bring them along as well.  
Konan in honor of Pein._

I looked at the clock, 15 minutes to find them and get to Pein's office I nodded to myself and walked back into the Kitchen. Hidan was sitting at a table with Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want fucking Shorty?"

"I don't appreciate the name… Pein wants us and Zetsu in his office, 15 minutes."

"Well go find Zetsu then." Itachi cut in, "we will finish up and send Hidan your way."

"Fine." I left to find Zetsu. I looked in the training ground. No luck. I searched in the South wing where the member's rooms are. Still, no luck. I resorted to just yelling his name.

"!!!!!!!" He grew out of the ceiling. "Yeah, Pein's office in uh…" I looked at the clock "Oh, now…"

"Come with me. We can get there faster." He held out his hand. I took it only hoping that Hidan would be there in time.

"Hold your breath" Zetsu told me before pulling me through the ceiling and seconds later out of it into Pein's office.

"Is Hidan here?" I asked getting over the wave a nausea that swept over me like a dull wave that makes you sway in its current rather than the crash.

"Right here skank." Hidan sat in the corner looking at a file.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, this is what I need. The girls went out on a mission the night after their exams,"

"Most of their exams…" I added

"Most. They were due back yesterday and we did receive confirmation that their target was destroyed."

"So in other words they might be lost or injured on a route back?" I asked, Pein nodded but looked irritated that I had interrupted so much. "We got to go get them?"

"No shit fuck-lock holms," Hidan said from his corner.

"Right," Pein continued ignoring Hidan, "I got you for injury, Zetsu for scout and Hidan because he hasn't been on a mission in 4 weeks."

"We're on it."

We went to pack our bags preparing to leave in the morning; I was prepared for the worst, not knowing we would meet it.


	8. Chapter 8

I calmed myself down as I followed a faint blood sent of two of the three girls. I kept telling myself, 'its faint there's no way it's that bad' but I knew even though it was faint, I shouldn't have smelt any from that distance

Zetsu's head had been popping in and out of trees as I sprinted on. "You still have about four miles," He yelled as his head sunk into a tree about a yard in front of me.

"What the fuck! No way am I running this fast for four miles! You whore! Slow down!" Hidan yelled from about three yards back.

'It's been getting stronger… kind of fast too. This is bad… I feel it.' I turned my head for the next sign of Zetsu's head. "Hey Zetsu!" I pulled out a camera, "Here take this, and go ahead to the girls take pictures then come back and give me the camera." He opened his mouth to argue, but I cut him off, "I can scout just fine on my own, I need to know what we are heading into." He nodded and sunk back into the tree, I gave Hidan a moment before sprinting off.

"Hey! What the fuck! You don't wait for me to catch my breath just to catch up? Bitch! I fuckin' hate you I hope Jashin-sama takes you down."

"Hidan… Shut the fuck up!" He looked taken aback by my language, "we have about three God damn miles to go and whatever the fuck is up there it's not going to be a bitchin' party! Now you prissy attitude isn't helping anyone so just shut the fuck up and run!" He seemed to take that to heart and shut up.

"Your camera," Zetsu said popping completely out of the ground and running along side me. "**That was so horrible** I almost vomited."

"I didn't know fucking plants could fuckin' up chuck."

"Shut the fuck up Hidan!" I yelled back at him. My eyes widened as I stared at the pictures he had taken, bile rose in the back of my throat and I had to pull off to the side to let it out. "What the hell happened there?"

"One of them was uninjured but she was so shocked and covered in blood she could barely speak and I couldn't recognize her its Kimi or Miki."

"Go ahead again and stay there with them try to calm the one down and see if she will talk to you… take Hidan too I don't want to deal with him." Zetsu nodded and grabbed a swearing Hidan before sinking into the dirt.

My mind was reeling and now that Hidan wasn't slowing me down I would be there in about ten minutes. I had my pack on and set but that was absurd.

_How are they still alive? What the hell happened? Why is that girl not harmed? Should I send Tora ahead to help clean the blood spill? Bikou is better at separating maybe I should send both…_

My mind stopped when I thought of my pets. "Summoning Jutsu: Tiger's shadow!"

"Tora and Bikou reporting for duty!" Tora said in a sly yet playful voice her massive paws patting the soft earth before she swiped at a tree leaving deep gouges in its bark.

Bikou sat there her amber eyes shining innocently before she said in a sweet voice. "What is your wish, love?" although sweet I could hear that edge of 'why do you drag us into this?'

They jogged with me as I told them what needed to happen, "Bikou separate the blood of the two injured and put the puddles near the bodies so I know who is who. Tora I need you to sprint back to the base and find Madara tell him to send Horii." They set of at a light sprint that could amaze anyone, due to their size.

I arrived on the scene in time to Hidan playing nurse. My eyes grew as I looked at both of my Tigers laying in the shade two kiddy pools filled with blood and Zetsu was speaking with several of the Akatsuki members, including Madara, Itachi and Deidara.

_Had I really taken this long? _

Horii waved me down, her red hair spiked in such a way that it was painful to even look at and I could feel her bright green eyes bore into me. The oddest thing about her however was her size. She was shorter then me, I myself being almost five feet. She was almost two or three inches shorter. "Kourui I presume?" I nodded. "Your lovely tiger brought me here but I must ask why?" Her voice grew harsh at the end.

I remember when Madara had told me about her.

"_Hey, listen I want to give you a run down of some of the others who didn't come to our meeting."_

"_Okay, go ahead, can't be to many right?" _

"_There are about what six different bodies that Pein uses I say 'about' because he makes some and looses some every so often. There is one other who didn't show…" His voice had grown sour and I could almost see the scour on his face. "Her name is Horii, she's a freak obsessed with getting in peoples heads. I recruited her a wile ago after we needed to interrogate some people who just wouldn't talk. She's evil…" _

I turned to the fiery red head "one of the girls was left uninjured but she's to afraid to talk or tell us what happened. Find out."

"I don't take orders you need to ask politely." She almost shouted at me.

Tora made her way over at that point, "Learn to take orders or fail in the world, please and thank you get you nowhere and please wont help you when I start to bite through your stomach."

Horii gave me a death glare before making the hand signs for a summoning jutsu, "Summoning jutsu: Containment cell!" a large, white quarter sphere popped out of the symbols on the ground a small hole at the middle of the top edge. It slid open showing a cushioned part to put a body and be able to have the head poke out the small hole on the edge.

Horii pulled the girl, I could now see was Miki over to the chamber and sat her within the quarter of the orb. I saw Deidara make to stop Horii's rough treatment of Miki. Itachi whispered something in Deidara's ear. Deidara stared at the other two girls lying on the ground.

Horii completed a few more signs, a few stone walls shot up around the containment cell closing the space off. A scream erupted from within

I walked briskly over to the two pools filled with blood and the limp bodies. Hidan was sitting near Kimi and Itachi was holding Yuki's hand. "Well let's do this."

I cracked my back in two swift twists and formed summoning signs. "Summoning Jutsu: Medical base." A large tent shot up the shelves pre packed with plenty of supplies, I wasn't lying when I said I had prepared for the worst.

Deidara made a face at me, "So that's why you kept walking out with all those supplies and your bag weighed almost nothing,"

"Yup, can you grab some of those bags over there and wheel out two of those I.V. polls, please, so I can just get started?" I grabbed three or four bags and walked up to the pools, the others following my orders and bringing me supplies.

I started slowly drawing up the blood into I.V. bags. I motioned to Tora and Bikou to pick a pool and continue my actions. They continued to form the jutsu and pull the blood into the hanging bags.

Madara sat on a stone eyeing my actions knowing what I knew and seeing if I had improved.

I worked diligently cleaning each wound by hand using far more gauze then I think I ever had in my life.

The blood thread from Yuki's pool flipped through the air weaving it in and out of Yuki's skin, sewing together the gashes and cuts, the jutsu searing them closed. Yuki's screams erupted through he woods, "Itachi can you use your sharingan to dull the pain!" I yelled over the ear piercing screams. Itachi nodded and slowly Yuki's screams diminished.

As soon as I had inserted the I.V bags, one filled with blood the other with I.V fluid, I moved on to Kimi her wounds seemed worse as though she fought back harder then Yuki. I repeated the same jutsu and inserted the I.V drips. I motioned to the others to take out the two beds in the tent and help me lift the girls onto them.

By the time that was finished the concrete walls slid down and Horii appeared holding an exhausted Miki in her arms, "get her a bed and have her rest we can travel back to the base in the morning and I can finish then."

We all nodded I grabbed the last cart and placed Miki on to it. We all fell asleep on sleeping bags I had sent Tora to grab from the base. And with much complaint, Hidan took the first watch.


End file.
